Flint the Time Detective (series)
Flint the Time Detective, was the English adaption of the series. This version of the series was sold on DVD format, instead of VHS, though only a few episodes were released. Changes Dialogue Dialogue was changed throughout the series, though basic plot and speech dialogue still maintained their relevance to the storyline. The exceptions were mostly centered around Merlock Holmes due to his Vampire heritage. For example, in Episode 18, talk of his Vampire heritage was cut short. In Episode 30, removal of all mentioning of him sucking blood was removed, to the point where he was called a "cricket" instead of a "mosquito" when hit with Bugsy's powers. The fight in Episode 32 was changed, altering its context. Added dialogue, in scenes with silence in the original Japanese dub, dialogue was added to fill gaps, often these were random jokes and took advantage of characters whose mouths were currently not in direct view of shot. Also; The Shifters talk, despite only Bindi, Lynx and Unita being able to communicate with humans in the original dub. Rocky; his character design has no mouth the script writers/translators took advantage of this to add dialogue in scenes he originally remained quiet in, so he became the most notable to show any added dialogue. All of the Shifters abilities receive names in the English dub ("Petra Stamp", "Petra Missile") based on their form and abilities when they are used. In the original dub, none of the powers receive move names. Gender changes The following characters had their genders changed; Pterry (originally female), Leafy (originally female), Nascal (originally female), Eldora (origianlly male), Talen (originally male), Doron (originally female). Other changes include the Time Detective who spoke in Episode 24 (originally male) and the samurai in episode 7 (originally male, the gender was switched because the character was feminine looking). Cuts Cuts, for example, in episode 32 Sarah slaps Merlock in the Face twice, but this is skipped over. These cuts are usually filled in with extended scenes of dialogue. Renaming Some were simple Americanization of names such as the Goodman twins and their uncle. However, some names were kept such as Doron's. Not all of the changes made sense. For example, Bindi gets her English name from the jewel on her forehead. However, her Japanese name made much more sense since the most notable thing about her appearance is what she resembles, the jewel is a minor detail. Its also missing on Bindi-kon, making this name even more odd. "Waru", meaning "Evil" was changed to the suffix "-kon". The Great four also had their prefix of "super" altered to "-kon", with the exception of Ninja, who maintained his transformations name of "Super", though this was likely done in error. Shifters with unique names like Wing, whose Super transformation is called "Jetton", lost this entirely. Another minor detail is that instead of the time of which Sarah and Tony live in being the 22nd century, it is changed to the 25th century. Flint also states that he is from the USA in episode 6. Trivia * This series made its debut on the now-defunct Fox Family Made In Japan and Fox Kids blocks before making its way to ABC Family. In the UK it was shown on the channel "Jettix", formerly known as "Fox Kids". The UK airing of the show, aired episode 13 out of order, placing it last in the episode line up. External links * [http://flintforyoutv.21publish.com Flintforyoutv (Official Fan page)] * [http://www.animeadmirers.com/flintsty1.html Flint the Time Detective] * [http://lady_marrah.tripod.com/flint.html Flint] * Stupid Caveman